1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage containers especially of the type for storing goods, including foodstuffs, that might be damaged over time by air within the storage container, and more particularly to a storage container and air removal system employing suction and a self sealing patch.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Aarts, U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,684 describes The invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a vacuum package filled with granular material. A package made from a flexible film is filled with granular product. The filled package is compressed, so that the contents form a compact whole. Then the compressed package is evacuated by means of a vacuum element which is connected to a small suction opening in the wall of the package, while the rest of the package is not subjected to vacuum.
Koelsch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,213 describes the invention relates to an apparatus and method for sealing objects in various size pouches. The apparatus comprises a frame having a support surface, a seal assembly including upper and lower sealing jaws a clamp assembly including upper and lower clamping jaws, and a snorkel assembly having a snorkel guide member telescopically surrounding a probe. The clamp assembly secures the pouch, and the probe is inserted into the pouch to evacuate the air from the pouch. Once the air is evacuated, the seal assembly seals the pouch, and the clamp assembly then releases the pouch.
Chi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,751 describes a vacuum ejector includes an air ejector connected to a vacuum pump by a tube and controlled by a control switch to withdraw air from a food container. The air ejector includes a cap for covering the food container, a plug fastened to the cap by a screw joint, a valve received within a top recess on the cap and coupled to the plug to control the air passage between the food container and the vacuum pump, and a connector detachably connected between the plug and the tube being connected to the vacuum pump. The vacuum effect can be achieved quickly and conveniently for keeping the food fresh or for other vacuum treatment.
Wallace, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,271 describes an apparatus and method for evacuating a gas from a container having collapsible walls. The apparatus is especially useful for removing air from flexible collapsible containers which comprise soft goods such as disposable hospital gowns, surgical paper and plastic wastes which must be transported and disposed of in a safe fashion.
Akkala, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,103 relates to the vacuum packaging of products and involves the use of heat sealable thermoplastic bag in conjunction with a vacuum dome having sealing edge disposed around its periphery and being connected to a source of vacuum, the thermoplastic bag being entirely closed except for an integral flat vent passage disposed at one peripheral location on the bag. One half of the vent passage is made up of material from one portion of the bag, and the other half of the vent passage is made up of a precisely equal amount of material from an opposite portion of the bag such that the interior surfaces of said vent passage can tend to adhere together. The novel method in accordance with this invention comprises the steps of placing the thermoplastic bag in a supportive device having a desired configuration, placing the vacuum dome over the vent passage so the vent passage protrudes into the interior of the vacuum dome, with the peripheral edge of the dome in contact with bag portions surrounding the vent passage reducing the pressure inside the dome so as to cause the egress of air from the interior of the bag out through the vent passage, thereafter removing the dome from contact with the bag, with the sidewalls of the vent member sealing together temporarily, and then taking the final step of heat sealing the opening of the vent passage to effectively prevent the return of air to the interior of the bag.
Sanderson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,595 describes a method for sterilizing and storing articles wherein a bag for containing articles to be sterilized is automatically sealed by means responsive to a sterilizing environment applied to the bag. One or more actuators are releasably attached to the bag to automatically close one or more valves at the appropriate point in a sterilizing cycle to result in a vacuumized sterile package.
Maruscak, U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,804 describes a household system wherein suction is provided through a needle valve that is connected to suction port of suction tube through flexible tube. Food placed and sealed in container is vacuum packed by penetrating a bladder section of container and removing air through needle valve.
The prior art teaches vacuum packing methods such as Aarts, as well as pouch vacuum sealing such as Koelsch et al. Wallace teaches a related method for vacuum packaging. However, the prior art does not teach a simple patch having a carrier layer, a self sealing layer and an adhesive layer providing a quick employment from the outside of the container only. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.